degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Murray
Richard 'Rick' Murray is a character on the TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He is played by Ephraim Ellis. Background Rick is an only child who lives with his mother and father. His father appears to travel on business, often leaving Rick and his mother home alone. In season three, he anonymously leaves Terri MacGreggor roses at her locker and is later caught by Terri and makes his confession - that it was him leaving the roses all along. The two get into a relationship but it turns abusive, with Rick often hurting Terri and later apologizing, citing a fear of her leaving him. Terri's friends try to convince her to leave Rick, but she doesn't listen and later Rick pushes her and she hit her head on a rock, leaving her in a coma. Rick then leaves Degrassi. When he returns, he finds himself the victim of violence and the only one who befriends him is Toby Isaacs, also an outcast. The two have a competition to see who can get the most girls to kiss them. Later, Jimmy Brooks is friendly to him along with Emma Nelson, whom he develops a crush on. Death and Aftermath On a televised game show where Rick is teamed with Toby, Jimmy and Emma, Degrassi is tied with the another school. Rick is chosen to break the tie and he wins for Degrassi. Rick is then covered in yellow paint and feathers and then goes home, only to come back with his father's handgun hidden in his back-pack. He was originally going to shoot Paige, but after she expresses her sympathies and admits that she was disgusted with the prank, he decides not to. Rick then cleans himself off in the washroom when Jay and Spinner walk in. Rick hides in a stall as Spinner tells Jay he's convinced Principal Raditch knows. Jay then notices the yellow paint in the sink and sees Rick's feet in the stall. He then starts talking about how well Jimmy played his part. Spinner, also noticing Rick, plays along and talks about how Jimmy was an inside man. Rick, hurt by Emma for rejecting him after he advanced toward her and at Jimmy who he thought stabbed him in the back, confronted Jimmy and shot him in the back as he tried to run away. Rick then goes after Emma who is with Sean and Toby at the time. Rick then finds the three and tells them not to turn away. Sean tries his best to convince Rick to put the gun down and is almost successful but Rick points his gun at Emma and Sean grabs the gun in an attempt to stop him. A gunshot is heard, and they both fall to the ground. It is revealed later that Rick has been killed. Toby then hated Rick like everyone else but ends up going to Rick's memorial service with J.T. Sean is then treated as a hero but is having trouble expressing his feelings about the shooting. He then lives with his parents in Wasaga Beach. Jimmy is hospitalized and is paralyzed from the waist down and is confined to a wheelchair. Spinner, feeling guilty for what he did to Rick and indirectly Jimmy (while wishing he had been Rick's friend from the start), confesses to what he and Jay did and is then expelled from Degrassi. Murray, Rick